<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kids These Days by oldyeller1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449666">Kids These Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1'>oldyeller1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave Police J-Decker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke visits his mama at home. One of his new brothers isn't quite pleased with this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kids These Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who're you, pipsqueak?"</p><p>Duke turned from where he was chatting with Lady, having to look up at a mech slightly taller than himself. The robot was tall, with a black helm and an overall red paint job. He looked… tough, but unsure of himself. Duke opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Regina.</p><p>"King! That is no way to speak to your older brother," she scolded, wrapping a fist on the stranger's foot. "I told you he would be visiting for the day. Be courteous."</p><p>The red mech blinked, but his stance loosened. "S-Sorry, mum— L-Lady, I forgot," King apologized, looking down at his pedes shamefully.</p><p>Duke folded his arms over his bumper. "I don't recall being that big of a handful," he mused, watching King flinch at the comment. "If they are giving you trouble already, Lady, perhaps I can lecture some sense into them."</p><p>"No, it will be fine, Duke," Regina sighed, though she rubbed her forehead. "I need to learn this on my own…" She motioned to King. "Go and fetch your brothers, might as well all meet and greet now."</p><p>"Yes'm!" King turned, running down the hall a little before stopping to look over his shoulder. "Be right back, Duke!" he called before turning the corner.</p><p>"I'm sorry, they're all a little… protective," Regina confessed, patting Duke's shin armor. "A lot like you, actually. They like to hear stories about you."</p><p>The swordsmech smiled humbly, kneeling down and holding his hand out for the young woman. "You're teaching them well, Lady. By the next time I visit, they will be the finest officers in the country," he complimented, waiting for Regina to step on his servo before placing her on his shoulder. "I just hope they do not replace me."</p><p>"You know that isn't possible— although," Regina laughed. "I hope that Yuuta will not replace me, to you, as well."</p><p>"Never."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>